User talk:KoalaWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 07:03, March 31, 2012 Sloshedtrain 00:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE Your article, Terrible Fate, has been flagged for deletion in one week. The reason for this is lack of actual horror in the story. There is a poll on the pasta's talk page that will determine its fate. MooseJuice (talk) 16:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 22:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 17:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 23:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It is ironic... That I, your greatest enemy, kept you safe from harm... But now you've taken my life, and in the process... ended your own... 20:36, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm just here to say 69. Necrai 23:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Music I don't know if you'd like this, but I think it goes along really well with Radioactive, I prefer to play it before Radioactive. Anyways, check it out sometime. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EU3kUXC0_I Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 02:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) hey hows i going beasthriller I realized I can spam myself. O.O 03:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Boop Back hahaha your signature sucks xD nuh jk but nice to see you edit...a bit xD so um yeah saw your message, and stuff, and to tell you the truth I appreciate getting a bat to the face, specailly a base ball one :/ xD. still nice to see ya. and check out my bad ass signature (you wish you had this shit) Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 00:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a simple hi...n sum other stuff Hai, what's going on. I have came to ask you about that pm today, you know. Also, sure I may be kind of a pest for this, but that story you told me about yesterday. Is it finished? If not, then oh well. I'm just curious bout that pm Fatal Disease (talk) 01:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC)FatalDisease Hey. You are really....REALLY pathetic if you're going to cut yourself over some dickhead who refuses to talk to you. It's not bullshit, and your logic is very...very flawed. I'm going to lose a lot of respect I had for you, and I find it very sad. Seriously, don't do it. It's not good, it's going to get you killed, it had me wind up in the hospital. Drop the guy if he's being a dick. Have some self-pride, self-respect, and self-confidence and don't rely on a guy who is going to naturally break your heart if you let him. Don't cut yourself for or over him, make him realize his mistakes and don't take him back. I'll be on later if you want to talk. Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 18:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. (Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 02:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC)) well, definitely didnt see that coming... *dies* Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 17:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Did I do something? (Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 04:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC)) Bye bye. Sorry I didn't get a chance to say it to your face, so to speak. :E NoOneWillSee (talk) 00:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi there kiddo! Sorry I couldn't be on chat, hadda sneak downstairs to do this. ILY, and miss our daily talks. Happy Anniversery! :3 NoOneWillSee (talk) 17:48, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't I'd recommend against leaving messages on user pages. Please don't. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC) You have been banned for two hours for spamming caps and for using slurs: http://prntscr.com/4r8xj5 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:42, September 28, 2014 (UTC)